A Love Hidden
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: A small drabble about Leaf and her hidden feelings for Gary. Read, enjoy, and review. Part of the 'Love Series'


Leaf''s version of _A Love Unoticed_. Enjoy and review!

* * *

I descended down the grassy hill as I felt my way down using the trees on either side of me. The sky was darkened by the lack of sunlight that disappeared along with the sun and instead replaced with the silvery moonlight. My feet made soft crunches as it moved along, breaking a few twigs on the forest floor. Soon, a greenish glow began to appear in front of me, the light replacing some of the moon's. I instantly knew I was close by to my destination. I began walked a bit quicker, wanting to reach that one place that I thought I only knew of.

Once I reached a pond with glowing fireflies, I noticed a spiky haired brunette standing close to the pond, reflecting his splitting image on the surface. I knew who he was. It was Gary, the one that, to me, was known as a player, breaking hearts of many girls. I quietly hid behind a tree, making sure that I didn't get noticed by Gary who had his back faced towards me. I poked my head out, observing his every movement. Gary had stretched his hand out as if offering a landing for one of the fireflies. I noticed that one of them had landed on his index finger for a few seconds before flying away. His green eyes that glittered beautifully with the glow of the fireflies followed the little bug as it joined the its friends that seemed to be dancing in the moonlight.

I felt my heart's beats quicken, resulting in me clutching the blue cloth of my shirt in an attempt to ease it. I looked away from the sight in front of me. I sighed silently, knowing that I had fell for that brunette, but he never seemed to notice. I could tell those pick-up lines he used with me are all just to tease me. I hate that. I hated the fact that I even fell in love in the first place. I was stubborn and everyone knew that, but my heart wasn't stubborn enough to not fall in love. I couldn't take the angst my heart was feeling and bit my lip in order to ease my eyes from tearing. I knew that Gary was a player, but why did I manage to fall into his bitter-sweet lies?

I couldn't stand the way he was surrounded by the girls who adored him and even worshiped him. I didn't want to be one of those girls who only knew admiration and adoration and not love for the guy. I always knew that he knew that those girls just wanted him for the usage and disposal, yet I didn't get why he chose this path. Why did he choose such a path with lies and heartbreak ahead of him? I don't understand him!

I wish I knew how to ease his and my pain. Would it be better if I had just never met him in the first place? I can never seem to have as many answers as I have questions. If only I knew those answers, then would they help me do anything? Why must I go through so much pain, yet I feel like others have an easy life? I just don't get it. Was I meant to go through such things or was I the accident in life? I didn't know any of those answers, yet I keep asking them to myself.

Life was all a puzzle to me. It never seems to favor me, making my heart feel this way whenever I see Gary. I wanted to let it all go and just relax my aching heart. I wish that someday, even if only for one day, that my heart could be at rest and maybe, just maybe, be happy. I wanted to know what happiness was like. I never felt warmth that I should have felt when I was born. I don't even know if I had a past anymore. I sometimes wondered if it was all just a nightmare and that my parents might even be alive somewhere. I wanted to know, I really do, however, I couldn't.

I leaned on the rough bark of the tree I hid behind, sorting out my feelings as soon as I could. I just wanted everything to be normal, everything to be enjoyable, even with this bitter-sweet feeling in my heart. I longed to be loved by whom I always hated for his silly actions. I longed for a warmth that I could hold onto. I longed to embraced by him, by Gary.

I looked up and stared at the brunette I longed to be with. He didn't seem to notice me. I wanted to reach out to him and call his name, savoring his voice as he calls out my name. I knew that the love he would return to me will be all lies. He had never once loved a girl with all of his heart. I knew that, but I couldn't help but want to be the one he might offer all of his heart to. I longed to be his and for him to be my own. I wanted to be loved.

"Leaf," a voice said. I looked up, knowing who it was. "What are you doing here so late at night? A girl shouldn't be out alone when it's nighttime." His figure was outlined by the green glow that came from the fireflies, highlighting his eyes that stared straight into mine. I stared back, enjoying the color of his eyes that seemed to leave me speechless every time, but I had managed to stop myself from staring. This moment seemed perfect, yet my lips wouldn't move, not even a sound escaped from them. Oh, how I wish he knew. I wish he knew that I longed for him, for his love and warmth. I wanted to know if I should keep loving him even though I knew I was going to get hurt later. "Come on, Leaf. I'll walk you home," he offered as he took my hand into his.

I savored the warmth of his hands. It felt like I belonged here, holding his hand like I've always wanted to. I stared at his back, wanting to just stop time and hug him from behind, telling him that I loved him, but I knew that would never happen, not even in a million years. I wanted to have him to myself. The warmth he could give me felt so close as if it was just on the palm of my hands, yet it felt so far away like I could never reach it even if I traveled all over the world to find it. I never wanted to leave his side, even if he could never be able to love me back...

_Gary, will you supply me with enough lies to last a lifetime?_

* * *

Hey! I'm back for another try at a oneshot. I hope you like it and feel free to give me some pointers to help me improve my writing. Review and check out some of my other stories as well. Until next time. Ciaosu~!


End file.
